1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, and a portable electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements. In a first embodiment disclosed therein, a distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an image plane is 6.499 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,151 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements. In a first embodiment disclosed therein, a distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an image plane is 7.467 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,181 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements. In a first embodiment disclosed therein, a distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an image plane is 8.267 mm.
The aforementioned conventional imaging lenses go against the trend toward reducing dimensions of mobile phones due to their longer system lengths.